


Fevershipping Oneshots/Headcanons/Drabbles

by Ninja_Puppet02



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Puppet02/pseuds/Ninja_Puppet02
Summary: Just a collection of stuff featuring my favorite ship.This book has no ties to my other one.This is for fun.Updates are infrequent.
Relationships: Kai/Neuro (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story? yep.
> 
> I'll update the other one as well. In between updates on my other story, I will update this one!

Chapter One: How Neuro and Kai got Together

During the Tournament, Neuro wanted nothing to do with the Master of Fire. He was impulsive, hotheaded, egotistical, narcissistic, and stubborn.

He hated being near the guy. Always having to bite back a sharp retort when the Master of Fire suggested or said something stupid. The only reason he could keep his cool around the guy was because he didn’t want to make a scene when he called the guy out, nor did he want to waste his energy fighting him.

His emotions towards the Master of Fire remained the same throughout most of the Tournament. It wasn’t until the “Blimp Fiasco”—called that by Turner and everyone who was part of it agreed to just call it that—that Neuro saw a different side to the hotheaded, egotistical, narcissistic Master of Fire. When he wasn’t pretending or lying about how he was the best and such. The new side came up when he realized his only family at the time was in danger. And this new side is what caused Neuro to begin to have a change of heart.

Sure, the Master of Fire was still hotheaded, stubborn, and egotistical, but Neuro got to see the Master’s caring, sympathetic, compassionate side. That side was mostly hidden by the negative aspects of him, but Neuro had to admit that not everyone was perfect. Even himself.

He didn’t know exactly when, per say, he fell hard for the Master of Fire. Maybe it was in the blimp when he saw how much the Master of Fire cared for his friends and family. Maybe it was during the planning in the Samurai X cave for the final stand at the Corridor of Elders. Or maybe it was when the Master of Fire saved him during the final battle when an Anacondrai almost ran him through with its sword.

Or maybe he fell during the time afterward when the Master of Fire wasn’t around. Neuro hadn’t even begun to realize just how much the Master of Fire meant to him until he heard about the Battle of Stixx with Morro and the Cursed Realm and how the Master of Fire almost died. 

When he realized his true feelings for Kai, the Master of Fire, he didn’t take it well.

He wound up having to repair his dining table, replacing most of his plates and cups, and had to get a new TV.

Though when he was asked by Shade and Turner why he destroyed his stuff, Neuro had meekly replied with: “I didn’t like any of it and I couldn’t fit all of it in the garbage without breaking it anyway.”

Shade had only shrugged and muttered a ‘whatever’ while Turner kept pestering Neuro for the real reason. This eventually led to Neuro confiding in the two about his romantic interest in the Master of Fire. He then made them both swear to not tell another living soul about it.

Even if they did, he had reasoned with himself, there was absolutely no way in the 16 realms would he ever run into the Master of Fire again after the Tournament.

The people of Cloud Kingdom, however, proved him wrong.

He was just shopping for new plates to replace the ones he smashed when a blur careened around the corner and smashed into him, causing him to drop the plate he was inspecting and to fall onto his back.

Once he came back to his senses, he angrily shoved the person off of him and dragged himself to his knees. He glared at the person who was now sitting in front of him, next to the broken remains of the plate.

“What was that for?” he calmly demanded. The person, a guy, looked at him.

“Neuro?” he gaped; eyes wide with shock.

“How do you know me? And why did you run full-tilt into me when I was ju--,” Neuro began, but was cut off by several feminine screams from a few aisles down. Confused, Neuro turned to the guy who ran into him. “What the hell was th--,” he got cut off again as the guy grabbed him and began to pull Neuro into a run.

“Fangirls,” he replied. “I’ve been trying to lose them for the past hour and I’m not going to let them trample you.”

Neuro scowled, about to insist he could take care of himself, when he heard one of the fangirls scream: “There he is! The Red Ninja!”

Swallowing his pride, he let, the now identified, Master of Fire drag him through the store and back outside. Once outside, Neuro pulled against him and yanked them both into the cart storage area.

“What are you doing?!” Kai hissed at him. “The girls will find us here!”

“I’m trying to help you. Master of Mind, remember? And one ability I got is, in simple terms, is ‘Illusions’,” Neuro hissed back. At the blank look the Kai gave him, he sighed. “I can make people see things that are or aren’t there. Let me deal with them.”

Kai shrugged. “Go for it. But I doubt it’ll work. If I can’t lose them, no one can, and a simple mind trick isn’t going to work.”

Neuro felt the inside of his cheek sting in pain as he bit it to prevent himself from throwing the Master of Fire to the wolves. Taking a deep breath, Neuro forced himself to relax and to seep into the minds of the fangirls.

Making people see things was tedious and difficult. Making a group see the same thing even more so. Not one detail can be different, otherwise all the effort put forth would be for nothing. Slowly, Neuro began to weave the illusion he wanted them all to see, making sure to keep all of the girls’ minds “combined” so he can portray the same illusion.

He let himself take a back seat in the lead girl’s mind, letting him see what she sees. The moment she and her friends passed through the main entrance, he threw out the illusion he had crafted.

“Look! There he is!” the lead girl shouted, seeing the Master of Fire racing out of the parking lot, towards the industrial area of Ninjago City.

All the girls screamed and followed the leader through the parking lot, in hopes to catch up with the amazing Red Ninja.

Once they were out of sight, Neuro removed himself from the girl’s mind. Though that stunt didn’t come without consequences.

Neuro felt his head reel when he got back into his own mind. Stumbling, he tried to find something to lean on, only to crash into a solid, warm mass to his right. Immediately, arms wrapped themselves around him, helping him to find his footing as he tried to get his head to stop spinning.

Leaning his head against the person, he forced himself to draw in a couple deep breaths. As his head slowly stopped spinning, he realized just where he was. Flustered, he shoved himself away from the smirking Master of Fire.

“So,” Kai began, “You find comfort in my presence?” he teased.

“No!” Neuro gasped. “I-I was just--my head was just spinning really bad after what I did and—you should be thanking me!”

Kai just laughed. “Sure, you don’t~. But anyway, I could have gotten myself out of that situation.”

“Didn’t look like it,” Neuro shot back.

“I could, too!”

“Prove it then. Make my efforts to help you be for nothing.”

“I’m not that stupid.”

“Could have fooled me. You can’t even say ‘Thank you, Neuro, for helping me against the rabid fangirls’.”

“Pfft! Really? I could, too!”

“Then say it!”

At this point, both of them were only a couple inches apart, angry gold eyes glaring into teasing grey ones.

“Alright,” Kai chuckled, “I’ll say ‘thank you’.” Smirking, he pulled Neuro into a kiss.

Neuro stiffened in shock for a moment before allowing himself to melt into it. After a couple moments, Kai pulled away.

“So, you _do_ like me,” he teased.

Neuro glared at him. “You kissed me only to prove a point?” _That’s it—I’m telling his fangirls exactly where this lying, nit-witted, fuckboy is lo—_

“No,” Kai replied. “I just wanted to know if what Turner told me was true. He stops at the Bounty at least once a month to give us updates about the other Masters.” He smirked “And one such update included a hilarious retelling of how the Master of Mind destroyed some stuff in his apartment because he realized he had a crush on the Master of Fire.”

_Turner you are a dead man._

“So,” Kai drawled, “Do you want to go watch or movie? Or, by the look on your face, would you rather come up with a plan to get back at Speedy for spilling your secret?”

“The second one. Definitely the second one.”


	2. Ten Couple headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ten little facts that I have on how their relationship goes.

  1. Neuro loves to cuddle with Kai. However, he will never admit it, nor will he be the one to suggest that they cuddle. Though Kai knows Neuro likes to cuddle and will cuddle with him whenever possible.
  2. Kai isn’t an early riser, despite having to get up for morning training. Neuro, however, is an early riser, though not by choice. Neuro is also very petty—if he is up then damn it Kai is getting up too.



\--Kai hates that Neuro wakes him up, but he gets over it when Neuro makes coffee

3\. Neuro has OCD. Like, really bad. 

4\. Sometimes if Kai is annoyed with Neuro, he will purposely mess stuff up just slightly—enough to trigger Neuro’s OCD. (He will tilt pictures, move the furniture a tiny bit, remove the coasters underneath the cups, etc)

5\. Neuro will sometimes piss Kai off to get what he wants.

\--Once when they went to the store Neuro really wanted a hoodie. Kai said no so Neuro kept pestering him about it until Kai got pissed and just bought it for him to get him to shut up.

6\. Kai loves shopping. Neuro doesn’t. But Neuro still goes, if only to prevent Kai from buying the whole store.

7\. Neuro will steal Kai’s clothes for no reason.

\--And Kai doesn’t care. He purposely keeps some of his clothes at Neuro’s place just for Neuro to wear. (He loves seeing Neuro wear his clothes as well)

8\. Both have agreed to always see new Marvel movies together.

9\. They always take care of each other if the other is sick.

\--Though more often than not, Neuro is sick due to his shitty immune system and Kai has to take care of him. (Neuro also has a bad habit not resting when he is supposed to and insists he is fine—even when he almost faints.)

10\. Neuro forces Kai to read books so he can talk to someone about them.


	3. Individual Headcanons (Plus a couple drabbles)

**Neuro**

**-** He is only 22 years old. His powers cause such a mental strain that his hair turns white because of it.

 **-** His eyes are golden in color.

-He hates bananas.

-He is severely allergic to peanuts, including almonds, walnuts, pecans, cashews, etc. Just a slight trace of it can cause him to go to the hospital. 

This has only happened once so far. Neuro was with Kai, Shade, Turner, and Skylor when it happened. They were at a restaurant and Neuro made an order for a salad—but asked for none of the walnut glaze that went on it and asked if it was possible for his food to be made separately from everyone else’s to prevent it from being contaminated by any peanuts since he was severely allergic. The waitress had agreed and left to put their orders in. Once the food arrived, the waitress assured Neuro there was no walnut glaze and it had been made separately from the other food. He thanked her and dug in. Not even four bites in, his throat felt raw and he was having a hard time breathing. He managed to get the others’ attentions that he was having problems, but because of his throat, he couldn’t say anything. Thankfully, Kai assumed Neuro was having an allergic reaction and had Turner rush Neuro to the hospital.

Turns out, the waitress didn’t believe in allergies and hadn’t told the other staff members about Neuro’s request. She just assumed he was being picky. Needless to say, she was fired and to prevent a lawsuit, the restaurant paid Neuro’s medical bills and he gets to eat for half-price at the restaurant.

Neuro was stuck in the hospital for two days though.

-This probably goes without saying, but: Neuro HATES going to any medical facility. Even if he needs a check-up, he won’t go. The only time he will is if his life depended on it.

-He once accidently glued his right foot to the floor.

He was trying to fix a loose floorboard in his house so he bought some extra strong floor glue. Some spilled out of the container without him knowing and he put his right foot into the glue. Kai had to rescue him.

-When he’s home, Neuro always walks around barefoot.

-Believe it or not, Neuro has a mischief streak a mile wide.

He pulls pranks or jokes on anyone he’s comfortable with. Every Elemental Master has been pranked by Neuro at least once—though half believed it was Jay, Turner, or Lloyd who did it because they would never expect the quiet, reserved Neuro to even consider doing it.

He also once glued Kai’s fingers together with the same glue he glued his foot to the floor with.

-He knows how to throw knives and how to shoot a bow and arrow.

**Kai:**

-He is 21 years old.

-He has grey eyes.

-Majority of the time, he is oblivious to things and depends on Neuro to tell him what is going on.

-He will not eat sushi. 

Neuro once tried to get him to eat some by playing a game where one person blindfolds themselves and the other gives them something to eat. The one blindfolded has to guess what the food is. He tried to get Kai to eat sushi when it was Kai’s turn to be blindfolded. Kai immediately knew what it was and spit it out. It hit Neuro in the eye and Neuro never tried to get Kai to eat sushi again.

-He is almost always on his phone when he’s not on a mission or training. 

Neuro had to make a rule where if Kai came over to his house or vise versa, they leave their phones in their coats or in a bowl by the door.

-He will also pull pranks on Neuro.

In retaliation for Neuro gluing his fingers together, he dyed the white streaks in Neuro’s hair to red.

-He is actually pretty smart. Though he has to stop to think for a few moments for his intelligence to show—which he doesn’t do 90% of the time.

The only reason Neuro knows this is because he caught Kai doing riddles, taking apart and reassembling his phone, and solving pretty complex math equations. Kai has sworn Neuro to secrecy.

-He once shoved Shade off a roof. It wasn’t an accident. 

Neuro had accidently thrown one of his throwing knives onto the roof and asked Kai to retrieve it for him since he didn’t like heights. Shade, Turner, and Skylor were there just hanging out—and checking up on Neuro since he had been released from the hospital not even a day ago from the peanut incident. Kai began to climb up and, wanting to annoy Kai by having him climb up for no reason, Shade shadow-jumped onto the roof to retrieve the knife. Annoyed that Shade was being a pain, Kai took the knife from him and pushed Shade off the roof.

Shade got a broken arm and Kai got stuck sleeping on the couch until Shade’s arm healed.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In spirit of Halloween, here is a little special!
> 
> Warning: Neuro's mischievous side makes an appearance. >:)

“Kai~”

“Kaiiiii~”

“Kai.”

“Come on. Time to get up,” Neuro stated, tapping Kai’s shoulder. Kai rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

“Five more minutes.”

“No. Get up.”

“You are not the boss of me.”

“May I remind you that you are sleeping in _my_ guest room of _my_ house? So, yes, I am currently the boss of you.”

“Not getting up.”

“I’ll through water on you. Ice cold water with ice cubes in it.”

At this, Kai threw the covers off and sleepily glared at Neuro. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Kai smirked and lied back down, pulling the covers over himself. Neuro sighed and left the room. 

_You asked for it._

He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a large pot before placing it in the sink and turning on the cold water. Humming a tune to himself, he opened the freezer, grabbed the ice cube tray, and put every single ice cube into the pot of cold water.

Neuro leaned against the counter, waiting for the pot to fill. He had let Kai sleep in today, only because it was his favorite holiday and he was feeling generous, but that only stretched so far. And the longer Kai slept, there would be little time to do the activities he wanted to do.

Kai might not like Halloween—for reasons unknown—but Neuro absolutely adored it.

And Kai was going to celebrate it with him.

Even if it meant waking him up with a pot of cold water with ice cubes in it.

Neuro swiftly turned off the faucet once the pot was full enough and lifted it out of the sink. Walking slowly, trying not to spill a single drop, he made his way back to the guest room.

Nudging the door open with his foot, he slid in. He huffed in an annoyance when he noticed Kai was _still_ sleeping. Carefully, he made his way over to stand next to Kai and proceeded to lift the pot of water over Kai’s head.

“Final warning, Hedgehog. Get up,” Neuro deadpanned.

A muffled “no” was heard from under the blanket.

Neuro sighed. “I love you, but I warned you.”

He poured the pot of ice water onto Kai’s form.

The results were immediate.

“HOLY FUCKING FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER!” Kai screamed as flew into the air. He landed in a sprawled heap onto the floor. He only stayed there for a moment before he bolted out the door. Neuro faintly heard the shower turn on and a few more screamed curses over his own laughter.

Kai returned shortly after, in his pajamas, fully drenched, and clutching a towel. He scowled when he saw Neuro on the ground crying from laughter.

“I’m _glad_ you found this _so_ funny,” Kai muttered as he made his way towards his duffle bag, which was sitting on top of the dresser.

“You- _haha_ —were the one to— _heh_ —not get up!” Neuro wheezed. “I warned you!”

“I can see what Turner was getting at when he stopped by a couple weeks ago.”

“And what was that?” Neuro gasped, starting to recover from his laughing fit.

“You have begun to fully embrace your troublemaking side.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“Other than you dousing me with ice water?” Kai deadpanned as he took his pajama top off. Neuro felt his face heat up. It only got worse when Kai made towards the top of his pajama pants.

“C-can’t you ch-change in the b-bathroom?!” Neuro stuttered turning his face away from Kai and focusing on the corner of the door.

“Yeah, but you must do penance for the ice water,” Kai chuckled. Neuro kept his gaze locked on the door corner. “But to answer your earlier question, I heard you glued all of Karlof’s welding tools to his worktable and live streamed his meltdown on YouTube and sent the recording to the other Masters. Though, Chamille, Tox, Bolobo, Jacob, Zane, and hell, even Karlof, thought it was Turner! They probably still do, even though all the evidence points to you.”

“They think Turner framed me?” Neuro chuckled.

“Yeah. And to them you’re still an “innocent cinnamon roll who would do no harm” as Chamille put it.”

Neuro busted up laughing. “Who should I get next?”

“Not getting involved.”

“Damn it. But it’s Halloween.”

Neuro felt Kai’s gaze on him. “What?” Kai gasped.

“Yeah! Halloween! Trick or treating, pumpkin carving, haunted houses, you name it!”

“Oh First Spinjitzu Master please help me.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Neuro asked, turning to look at Kai--- _oh he’s still shirtless._ Neuro felt the grin slip off his face as flustered embarrassment took the place of his mischievous mood.

Kai laughed when he saw Neuro’s face. Grinning he flexed a little a bit. “Like what you see?” he teased. 

Neuro covered his face with his hands. “What is wrong with Halloween?” he muttered from behind his hands.

“The only thing _wrong_ is that you have a bad habit of coming up with a prank on every major holiday. Every. Single. Fucking. One.”

“I do not,” Neuro meekly protested.

“Yes, you do. New Year’s—you glitter-bombed everyone. I’m _still_ finding glitter in my room and closet! Valentine’s Day—You replaced the candy hearts with painted rocks. Jay had to go to the dentist for a chipped tooth. Saint Patrick’s Day—You stuffed potatoes into everyone’s cars, bags, and even their shoes when we took them off for a game. You somehow even hid potatoes in _every Master’s house_ in places they don’t look in often. Shade claims he found one _inside the tank for his toilet_ a month ago! April Fool’s—we had a potluck. You brought chocolate cubes stuffed with ghost peppers. Chamille, Tox, Turner, Lloyd, Jay, Skylor, Pale, and Cole suffered from that one. We all had to pitch in to buy each of them a gallon of milk. Fourth of July—you set off fireworks outside the building we rented out and everyone who went out got hit with a paintball with our patriotic colors. I fear what you’ve come up with this time.” Kai answered, pulling a dry shirt on, quickly followed by a new pair of boxers and pants. “You can look now.”

Neuro peeked out from behind his hands before lowering his hands fully. “The chocolate-covered ghost peppers was my proudest moment.”

Kai opened his mouth the reply but was cut off by his phone ringing. Neuro scowled. “Phones are to be left by the door.”

“I know,” Kai sighed and answered the phone.

“Kai! Where are you? You’re supposed to be helping me, Pale, Ash, Skylor, Gravis, and Zane decorate Chen’s Noodle House for Halloween!” Lloyd’s voice drifted through the phone. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago!”

Neuro covered his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter. Kai glared at him. “Don’t worry, Lloyd. I’m on my way.” He hung up and grabbed his bag.

“I’ll see you at Chen’s at 8pm,” Kai said, hurrying outside the house. Neuro followed, smirking. “I will see you there.”

“Of course,” Neuro smiled, kissing Kai’s cheek. Kai smiled back and started the engine.

“See you then,” Kai said and drove off. Neuro waved until he couldn’t see Kai anymore before dropping his hand and, grinning like a madman, bolted into his house. He rushed towards his bedroom and yanked open his closet door, where he stashed all of his supplies that he needed for his Halloween themed prank.

He grabbed everything and moved it to the living room, glancing at the clock and noting that it was 10am. He had 10 hours. Plenty of time.

Laughing, he set to work.

~~~~~Chen’s Noodle House 7:50pm~~~~~

Neuro arrived carrying a tray of caramel apples. He noticed that the tables and booths were arranged around the perimeter of the building, leaving a huge open area in the middle of the restaurant. A DJ booth was settled in the far-left corner of the room. A buffet table was located against the far-right wall. He maneuvered towards it. He placed it next to the bowl of candy on the buffet table set up in the back, arranging it so it was easily noticeable.

“Neuro!” Kai called, waving to get his boyfriend’s attention. Pale was next to him. Kai was dressed up as a typical vampire, while Pale was just running around with his head fully invisible.

Neuro rolled his eyes at Pale’s “amazing” costume and made his way over to Kai.

“So, what are you dressed as?” Pale inquired. Neuro gawked at him.

“You’ve never heard of Assassin’s Creed?” Neuro gasped.

“You play video games?!” Pale gasped back.

“Yeah.”

“But I thought—”

“That was your mistake.”

“So, who are you dressed as?”

“Jacob Frye. From Syndicate.”

“Ah.” Pale murmured. “I’ll remember you play video games.” And with that, Pale made his way over to Shade, who was dressed as a zombie.

“So what are you up to?” Kai asked, looking at Neuro.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” Neuro innocently replied.

“I call bullshit.”

“Fine. The caramel apples I brought are actually caramel onions. Happy?” Neuro replied, trying to scowl but only succeeded in smirking.

“That is not what you have in store,” Kai said flatly. “I know you better than that.”

“Then why would I ruin the surprise?”

“Is it going to be messy?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Neuro grinned. 

Kai sighed. “We are all in for it, aren’t we?”

“Yep.”

“No mercy?”

“No mercy.”

At that moment, Turner started blasting Halloween songs. “Come on!” he yelled over the noise, “Let’s see who got the _moves!”_

Jay laughed and dragged Nya onto the dance floor. They were dressed as Greek gods/goddesses—Zeus and Hera respectively.

Cole, Tox, Chamille, Ash, and Lloyd swiftly joined them. The costumes as follows respectively: A clown, Plague Doctor, Harley Quinn, Firefighter, and Luigi.

Neuro was only impressed by Tox’s costume since it wasn’t a common sight on Halloween. He almost felt bad for what was about to happen. Almost.

Once he was certain no one was looking, he slipped away. His prank for this celebration would come in parts, leading up to the grand finale. Snickering to himself, he grabbed the materials needed for the mini pranks and got to work.

~~~~~11:55pm~~~~~

Neuro settled into a booth next to the buffet table, the only safe place within the building now that he was finished. Everyone still had no idea what was about to happen, though he knew Jay, Turner, Lloyd, Shade, and Gravis tried his “caramel apples”—they all spit it out immediately and downed soda or water after.

He just needed to wait now.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Ash went to grab a slice of the pumpkin pie.

_3, 2, 1…._

Ash yelled as the pie exploded into his face, the rest of the pies and the decorative pumpkins following suit. Everyone yelled in surprised and those closest to the exploding food—Ash, Pale, Chamille, and Cole—got covered.

Neuro pulled out an umbrella and made sure he was safely underneath it for the next part.

As planned, a piece of a pumpkin hit a trigger pole in the ceiling, activating the sprinkler system. But instead of water, pre-mixed orange and black hair dye rained down from above.

“ _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”_ Shade screamed as he tried in vain to cover his head.

_“NEURO!”_ Kai screamed, trying to get towards the grinning Mind Master.

But Neuro planned for this.

Kai slipped on the puddle of oil Neuro purposely left in his path. Kai slid into Karlof, knocking the Metal Master into the fourth booth from the buffet table.

This triggered the part.

Confetti blasted out the walls, sticking to the Masters. At this point, most had stopped screaming in terror and stood shell-shocked where they landed.

_The last part in 3, 2, 1…_

A canon launched a ball at the lights and knocked out the power.

_Jay will turn the lights on in 3, 2, 1…_

As expected, the lights flashed on. In the middle of the room, stood an eight-foot tall statue of a Dementor—a being that sucks happiness out of people.

Neuro pressed a button on his phone.

The Dementor started to make a sucking noise as hidden fans blew a breeze towards it.

Everyone screamed. Jay fainted.

Neuro waited a few moments, grinning wickedly, before turning it off.

He gave everyone a few extra moments to register what just happened. From what he could see, many of them were covered in hair dye and confetti. Ash, Pale, Chamille, and Cole were also covered in food. Kai and Karlof had oil on them on top of the hair dye and confetti.

Once everyone caught their breaths, their attention drifted to the one Master tucked away in a corner booth, completely clean and with an umbrella over his head.

“Neuro.” Kai stated, levelling a cool glare at him.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“You have three seconds.”

Neuro leaped out of the booth, laughing wickedly, and disappeared out the door.

Kai counted to three then pursued his mischievous lover.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the silence only broken by Nya trying to revive Jay.

“Did-did _Neuro_ do this?” Turner whispered, hand still over his racing heart.

“Holy shit Kai was not lying when he said Neuro was the one behind all those pranks,” Chamille gaped.

Jay gasped and started coughing. “What happened?! Are we dead?!”

“No, but we all came close to heart attacks,” Tox deadpanned.

“I’m afraid of Neuro,” Lloyd whispered.

There were murmurs of agreement.

“Think Neuro will survive Kai?” Ash asked, trying to brush off food particles.

“Yeah. Now we need to figure out a way to get Neuro back for this,” Shade replied. “And figure out if this black and orange dye is permanent.”

“Should we really attempt to get back at Neuro?” Pale asked worriedly.

“No.” everyone answered.

“Alright then. We are at least going to have him clean this up, though,” Skylor muttered. “Cause I’m not a maid.”

“To answer Shade’s question about the dye, it is temporary, but will last a few weeks,” Zane piped up.

Everyone groaned.

“How about we just deal with this in the morning?” Lloyd yawned. “I’m tired.”

Everyone agreed and grabbed their coats and anything else non-edible that they brought—since all the food was destroyed—and began to filed out the door to their vehicles. Skylor turned off the lights and locked the doors to her restaurant. The one Neuro will be deep cleaning tomorrow.

Sighing, she got into her car and drove home.


	5. Neuro is Fine! Kai Disagrees

The sun was shining bright over Ninjago City, perfectly illuminating the tall skyscrapers and tiny shops. People bustled about running errands, getting to work, going for a day out, you name it. Everyone had places to be and places to go. 

So did Neuro, however, his body was not cooperating.

He groaned again and flopped face-first into his bed again. “Come _on,_ ” he croaked “I need to get to work.”

Sure, he was freezing, his head was killing him, and he felt dizzy as hell, but he was _not_ going to miss work. He probably just had a little, insignificant cold. He was fine.

Yes, he was fine.

He had managed to get out of bed and into his work uniform—a cheap knockoff of an authentic cowboy outfit—since he worked in a few hours at a western-themed bar. Unfortunately for him, his body then gave him a big _Fuck You_ by making his head feel like it was hit with a hammer and causing him to face-plant into his bed.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself back up and managed to get into a sitting position. He took a couple moments to steady himself—and to get his head to stop spinning—before he carefully got onto his feet. He stumbled a little bit but caught himself onto the wall. Pushing himself off the wall, he left his room.

“Okay,” Neuro mumbled. “Now to get my wallet then outside.”

With a goal in mind, Neuro staggered into the living room. He was grateful he kept the curtains closed; the little light that got through the curtains hurt his eyes and made his headache worse. Shaking, he collapsed against the couch, rubbing his head.

After a moment, he forced himself up and began to stumble to the kitchen counter, where he left his wallet. “Almost there…” he muttered, reaching out for the counter—or what he thought was the counter.

He came up a few inches short, vision distorted by the dizziness, and ended up sprawling onto the floor, shaking violently.

Of course, _that_ is when his phone rings.

He originally thought it was his ears ringing, but then dimly remembered that ringing ears shouldn’t sound like the tune “Circus for a Psycho”. Sighing and with trembling hands, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Fumbling with it for a second, he somehow managed to press “Accept”.

“Hello?” Neuro rasped.

“Neuro?” Kai’s voice drifted over the phone. Neuro groaned.

“Yeah?”

“I was just wondering if you needed a ride to work, since you work today and don’t have a license,” Kai explained.

Neuro blinked, trying to register the words. “Work…? Oh. Right. Yeah. A ride would be nice.”

He was fine. Fine enough to work.

“Alright, I’ll be over soon…but you don’t sound to good. Are you alright?” Kai asked, concern laced into his voice.

“Hmmm? Oh. Yeah, yeah. I’m good,” Neuro croaked. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay…see you in a bit,” Kai confirmed, worry still in his voice, but hung up.

Neuro sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, in an attempt to get his head to stop hurting.

_I’m fine,_ he thought, _Now I just need to get up off the floor. It shouldn’t be that hard since I’m fine!_

His body disagreed.

He didn’t know how long he lied on the kitchen floor, shaking, dizzy, and head pounding, trying to get up. He only knew it must have been awhile since next thing he knew, Kai was entering the house.

At first, Kai could only blink at the situation in front of him. His boyfriend, pale as snow, was on the kitchen floor, shaking and half-asleep. Once the fact that Neuro needed help registered in his head, he quickly set his keys onto the counter and crouched down next to Neuro.

“Neuro?” Kai asked softly, gently nudging him. “Can you hear me?”

Neuro pried open his eyes—which Kai could just _see_ the fever in Neuro’s glassy eyes—and blinked a couple times. “Oh,” Neuro mumbled. “You’re here.”

“Yeah,” Kai confirmed. “And you’re going back to bed.”

“No,” Neuro drawled. “I’m going to work.”

“Like _hell_ you are. As the Master of Fire, I shouldn’t be able to say that you’re hot from a foot away.”

“Isn’t saying I’m hot a compliment?”

“Not when you’re sick.” Kai deadpanned.

“I’m not sick! I’m fine!” Neuro weakly cried.

Kai just rolled his eyes and scooped Neuro off the floor. “If you were fine, you’d have noticed that your work shirt is inside out, you aren’t wearing shoes, and your pants are backwards.”

“They are not!” Neuro protested. Kai just sighed and carried Neuro into his room and plopping him onto the bed. 

“Now, do you need help getting back into your pajamas or can you handle it?” Kai asked.

“I can handle myself!” Neuro snapped, though he sounded tired. “I need to get to work.” He tried to get off the bed.

Kai just gently pushed Neuro back down and grabbed Neuro’s pajamas—a set of grey yoga pants and a white t-shirt. “Okay, get changed. Have you called into work?”

“No because I’m going!”

Kai swallowed back his frustration. “No, you’re not. You can’t even stand. Now, what’s the phone number for your work?”

“Not telling,” Neuro muttered, tiredly glaring at Kai.

Rolling his eyes, Kai leaves the room and uses his phone to look up the number for Neuro’s workplace. Once he had it, he called.

“Hello?” a male voice answered.

“Hi,” Kai greeted, “Is this Lucky’s Tavern?”

“Yep, how can I help?”

“Well, Neuro, he works there, won’t be in. He’s sick.”

“Okay, who is this?”

“His boyfriend.”

“Why did you call and not him?”

“Because even though he has a fever, can’t stand, and probably has a headache, he insists he’s fine and is perfectly capable of working.”

“…Okay…I have him down. He works tomorrow, so I’m going to assume he won’t be in tomorrow either. Hope he gets better.”

The guy hung up.

Satisfied, Kai returned to the room, only to see that Neuro was on the floor, trying to get his shoes on.

“Neuro, _get your ass back in that bed_!”

“No. I’m fine,” Neuro slurred.

Growling, Kai yanked Neuro up and put him into the bed. Neuro let out a small yelp of surprise at the movement, before groaning and clutching his head.

Kai sighed and began to help Neuro get out of his work clothes and into his pajamas. Neuro tried to resist, but eventually gave in and let Kai help him. Upon finishing, Kai adjusted Neuro so he was under the covers.

“Alright,” Kai sighed. “Now get some rest. You are good with work for today and tomorrow.”

“But I’m fine,” Neuro murmured, eyes drifting shut.

“Sure, you are,” Kai sarcastically replied.

But Neuro was already asleep.

Kai smiled softly before making his way out of the room. He settled down onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

He might as well get comfortable since he was going to be here awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Circus For a Psycho" is written by Skillet. Awesome band. Check them out!


	6. The Time Neuro Almost Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing homework.
> 
> Key word: Should.
> 
> Nah. Let's write some more fluff between my favorite couple.

Neuro yawned as he stretched in his bed, trying to wake up for the day. At least he thought it was day—he only had his alarm clock to go by since his bedroom didn’t have windows. Taking a deep breath, Neuro pulled himself out of the bed and moved towards his dresser. He wanted to stay in today, but he unfortunately promised Shade, Turner, Skylor, and Kai he’d go with them to this new restaurant in the downtown area. Kai would be picking him up in an hour if the clock on his nightstand was anything to go by.

Neuro quickly grabbed a pair of grey cargo pants and a Breaking Benjamin t-shirt before dragging himself to the bathroom to freshen up before getting dressed for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neuro was lying on the couch flicking through different TV channels when there was knocking. Groaning, he pulled himself up and dragged himself to the door.

“Who is it?” he asked, already pulling the door open to see Kai.

“Uh, the love of your life?” Kai smirked.

Neuro rolled his eyes and smirked right back. “You have the wrong house.” He replied before shutting the door in Kai’s face.

“Neuro!” Kai yelled.

“Kaaaaiiiii,” Neuro yelled back, laughing.

“Open the door.”

“Did you forget how?”

“Yes, actually, now help me!” Kai laughed.

“Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee,” Neuro drawled and opened the door again.

“Are you ready to go?” Kai asked.

“Have been for 20 minutes,” Neuro answered, quickly going to the kitchen to grab his wallet before bouncing out of his house, leaving Kai to close the door.

“We’re taking a motorcycle?” Neuro questioned, seeing the bike parked outside of his home. Curious, he ran his hands along the edges and walked around it.

“Yeah, my sister made it for me for my birthday. It is an exact replica of my Blade Cycle. You know, the one the Sword of Fire could create?” Kai explained, making his way over.

“My only complaint is that your birthday isn’t for another two weeks,” Neuro replied. “Why did she let you have your gift early?”

Kai shrugged. “My best bet is that it’s a fake gift and she’s actually getting me something else but wants to throw me off.” He climbed onto the bike. “You coming?”

Rolling his eyes, Neuro climbed up behind Kai. “Do you have a helmet?” He asked, watching Kai start up the bike.

“Nope,” Kai answered. “What’s the point?”

“A helmet can save your life.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t think so. You wreck, you’re dead anyway.” Kai shrugged, steering the motorcycle onto the road.

Neuro scowled. “Not true. Look it up.”

Kai sighed. “You’re not going to drop it, are you?”

“At this rate, your birthday gift from me is going to be a helmet. And every time you show up to my house on your motorcycle, you better be wearing it, or FSM help me I’ll kill you myself,” Neuro deadpanned.

“Yes, _mother,_ are you done now?” Kai cheekily retorted.

“Ugh, yes. But I mean what I said,” Neuro groaned.

“Noted,” Kai answered, turning onto the interstate towards downtown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite it still being relatively early in the day, the new restaurant, _Flick’s,_ was packed. Kai barely managed to claim a spot, right next to a dark green jeep. Neuro snickered.

“What is so funny?” Kai asked, giving Neuro a confused look.

“You parked next to Shade. I recognize that jeep anywhere. Hopefully, he’ll tolerate you,” Neuro snickered.

Kai just rolled his eyes. “He’s gonna have to, since he dragged me and you to this place.”

“Actually, he dragged me. But I’m not going to a new restaurant without my boyfriend,” Neuro smirked.

“So, Shade, Turner, and Skylor have no idea I’m here.”

“No. Only Shade don’t know you’re here.”

“Lovely.”

Neuro laughed and darted to the doors. Kai sighed and bolted after him. “You, sir, have too much energy for 11am!” he called as Neuro reached the doors.

“Because I’m a morning person! And you would think that being a Ninja, you’d be a morning person, too.” Neuro grinned.

“You sure that’s the reason for your energy? Not cocaine or some shit?” Kai muttered.

“Kai, if I was on drugs, you’d know,” Neuro giggled, opening the doors, and walking inside the restaurant.

“I don’t ever want to,” Kai muttered, following him in. 

The interior was worse than outside. The space was packed, loud, and a part in the back was filled with smoke from cigarettes.

“May I help you?” the hostess asked them, grabbing two menus. She didn’t look thrilled to be here.

“Uh, yes. We’re meeting up with a few friends? I think they might be here already,” Neuro replied, smiling brightly.

The hostess blinked. “Do you know what they look like?”

“There should be two guys and a girl. One guy with black hair and greyish skin, the other guy with brown hair and red sunglasses. The girl should have red hair,” Neuro answered.

“Ah. They’re in the corner. Follow me,” the hostess sighed, leading them to the opposite side of the restaurant, thankfully away from the smoking area.

Shade, Skylor, and Turner had claimed the spacious corner booth. Upon arriving, Turner was currently making a fort out of the creamer cups, using the salt packets as a wall. The hostess put the two menus down, told them the waitress would be there shortly, and left. Kai and Neuro sat down.

“Turner knock that off. What are you, five?!” Shade hissed at him. Turner laughed.

“You just don’t know how to have fun!” Turner shot back, grabbing the sweetener packets to add to the wall.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Kai asked, staring at the scene in front of him. Turner yelped in surprise and accidentally knocked over his wall. Shade whirled around to face them.

“When did you two get here?” he demanded. “And I thought it was only Neuro we were waiting on?”

“They got here a couple minutes ago. And did I forget to mention that Neuro was bringing Kai?” Skylor asked, smiling innocently.

Shade scowled. “No. You didn’t.”

“Well, they’re here now, so I guess we’ll have to deal with it. You two can get along for a few hours, right?” Skylor raised an eyebrow at the fuming Shade.

Neuro sighed. “Just a few hours? Then you guys can fight till your hearts content?”

“Let’s just figure out what we are getting,” Shade muttered, opening his menu.

“I already know what I’m getting!” Turner laughed. “I’ve known since I got here! Why must you all be so slow?”

“Not everyone does cocaine,” Kai deadpanned, opening his menu. Shade snorted in amusement—though he will vehemently deny he thought what Kai said was funny. Neuro and Skylor laughed.

Turner let out an exaggerated sigh. ‘Why must you all be so mean to me?”

“You don’t want that question answered,” Neuro replied, browsing the menu. There was a lot of burgers, steaks, and chicken, but as a vegetarian, there wasn’t anything he’d eat. Flipping to the back, he managed to find soups and salads, but the salad options worried him.

“Must all the salads be prepared in nut oil?” Neuro murmured.

“You can always ask for them not to,” Shade pointed out.

“What’s the problem with nuts?” Turner asked, attention on his condiment fort.

“I’m deathly allergic,” Neuro deadpanned. “Even a trace of it can send me to the E.R. in an ambulance.”

“Oh,” was all Turner said.

The waitress showed up a few moments later, placing waters, or, in Turner’s case, Mountain Dew, on the table. “You all ready to order?” she asked, pulling out here notepad.

Agreement around the table.

“I’ll have the loaded cheeseburger with two sides of fries,” Turner said.

“Barbeque chicken with mashed potatoes and broccoli,” Kai chimed in.

“A rare sirloin steak with grilled green peppers and mashed potatoes, hold on the pepper,” Skylor asked as she folded up her menu.

“I’ll also have the sirloin steak, but well-done and with fried shrimp and green beans,” Shade sighed, putting his menu on top of Skylor’s.

“And for you, sir?” the waitress asked, turning to Neuro.

“Can I just get vegetable soup with the vegan salad? But, um, can you make sure it is not prepped anywhere near any kind of nuts, no walnut glaze, and there’s no trace of nuts in it? I’m deathly allergic,” Neuro asked, placing his menu in the pile.

The waitress raised her eyebrows at this. “Sure,” was all she said as she wrote it down. “I’ll be back soon.” And with that, she collected the menus and left.

“Soooooo,” Turner drawled, “how’s life?”

Shade rolled his eyes. “That’s what you come up with for small talk?”

“Hey! At least I’m trying to make a conversation!”

“A good conversation would be about the stunt you pulled the other day,” Skylor smirked.

Turner paled. “No. We are NOT discussing that.”

“Ooo,” Kai sang “What happened?”

Shade turned to look at Turner. Neuro folded his arms.

Skylor laughed. “Speedy thought he’d be cool and use his powers to outrun a train. Needless to say, he almost got ran over and the reason why he’s still here is because I copied his powers beforehand and saved him.”

Shade and Kai burst out laughing.

“So, the Master of Speed isn’t faster than a train?” Kai snickered.

Neuro rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water.

“Shut up!” Turner cried, swatting at Kai.

Skylor grinned. “From now on, Turner is the Master of fast things that are slower than trains.”

Turner glared at her.

“Does everyone else know?” Shade wheezed.

“No! And it’s staying that way!” Turner glared. Shade laughed harder.

“Maybe if you stopped long enough to think, you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Neuro replied, fighting back a grin.

Turner groaned and slumped down in the booth. “What about you, Neuro? Anything interesting?”

“Bought tickets to go see Skillet and Breaking Benjamin in concert in a few months,” Neuro replied.

Turner, Shade, and Skylor looked at him, stunned. “You listen to rock and roll?” Turner gasped.

“Yes. What did you think I listened to?”

“Classical? Opera? Not rock,” Turner sputtered.

“…I hate both of those types of music.”

“I learned that the hard way,” Kai muttered, rubbing his jaw, remembering the fact that Neuro had thrown the CD like a shuriken and struck him there.

“What other bands you listen to?” Shade asked. Before Neuro could reply, the waitress returned with the food.

“Alright, here you are,” she said, placing each person’s order in front of them. When she placed the soup and salad in front of Neuro, he frowned.

“The walnut glaze is on there,” he murmured, picking at the salad leaves with a fork, watching them glisten with the oil.

“Oh, no, it’s not. It’s Italian dressing. No nuts in it,” the waitress assured. “Anything else for you guys?”

A chorus of no’s from the table. Neuro shook his head.

“Okay, then enjoy!” she said, then disappeared. Everyone dug in.

Neuro sighed and, ignoring the bad feeling in his gut and choosing to trust the waitress, took a few bites of his salad. Almost immediately, his mouth and throat went dry.

Panic seized him. He grabbed his water and took a drink.

Yeah. His throat was closing up.

He shot to his feet, accidently knocking over the rest of his water. The others turned to towards him.

“Neuro?” Kai asked, alarmed. “Are you alright?”

Neuro tried to answer, but he couldn’t breathe, and the room was spinning. 

He felt his legs give out underneath him.

And the world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neuro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them when he realized that he was somewhere insanely bright.

To his left, he could hear beeping. Quickly growing annoyed, he began to swat at it.

“I do not think the hospital staff would like you very much if you took out the heart monitor,” someone said to his right.

He lifted his right hand towards his face, only to learn there was a plastic mask over his mouth. And the stinging in his arms told him he had needles in them.

FSM, he _hated_ needles. Almost as much as he hates frogs and bananas.

Don’t ask.

Slowly, Neuro tried to open his eyes again, this time knowing that wherever he was, it was bright.

It kind of helped that the person that spoke earlier was now leaning over him, casting a shadow over his face so the lights weren’t so bright.

Once his eyes adjusted, Neuro realized it was Kai that was leaning over him. Behind Kai, he could make out Shade, Turner, and Skylor in the chairs next to the bed he was on.

“Where-where am I?” Neuro croaked, though his voice was muffled by the mask on his face.

Kai frowned. “You’re in the hospital.”

“Why?” Neuro mumbled. His eyes felt heavy.

“Because that witch of a waitress put the walnut glaze on your salad and didn’t tell anyone in the kitchen you were allergic,” Kai growled.

“We should let you rest,” Shade piped up. “Your body is still recovering from the anaphylactic shock.”

“I feel fine,” Neuro murmured, though his eyes have slid closed again.

Kai kissed his forehead. “Just get some rest, okay?”

Neuro mumbled something in response but fell asleep before Kai could ask what it was that Neuro said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Neuro woke up again the second time, he was much more aware of what was going on.

It was dark outside. And Neuro was alone in his hospital room. 

_Must be after visiting hours,_ he thought.

Stretching, Neuro tried to get feeling back in his limbs. He still felt sluggish, but that was to be expected after what happened.

He somewhat recalled the events that led him here—being at the restaurant with Kai, Skylor, Turner, and Shade, having a salad, then passing out, then waking up at some point and finding out the waitress had left the walnut glaze on his salad, which landed him here.

Neuro sighed and spent the rest of the night getting his limbs to function. It was daylight out when a nurse came in to check on him.

“How you feeling?” the nurse asked, pulling out his clipboard.

“Eh, could be better,” Neuro replied. His throat still felt raw, and the oxygen mask wasn’t helping. He motioned towards the mask.

“Anyway I can get this off?” Neuro asked him. The nurse looked at him.

“Do you think you’ll breathe okay without it?” he asked. Neuro nodded. “Alright then.” He said and turned off the oxygen and removed the mask.

“If things go well for you in the next couple of hours, you could probably get released today,” he told Neuro. “But don’t get your hopes up.”

“How did I get here?” Neuro croaked. The nurse passed him a glass of water, which Neuro gladly took.

“Your friend Turner rushed you in here, screaming for help. We treated you immediately and I can say that had your friend been a couple minutes later, you’d be dead.” The nurse explained. “You’ve been here for two days now. As for why you had to be here, you’ll have to ask your friends that.”

“Alright. Thanks,” Neuro mumbled. The nurse asked him a few more questions, then left. Not even 10 minutes after the nurse left, Shade, Kai, Turner, and Skylor showed up.

Kai smiled and went to stand next to Neuro’s bed. “Good to see you awake,” he murmured. Neuro smiled.

“Care to tell me what happened?”

“The waitress didn’t believe you when you said you had a nut allergy. She didn’t inform anyone in the kitchen staff about it and put extra walnut glaze on your salad. She claimed you were faking it and were just being picky,” Shade explained.

“What happened after that?”

“Kai had Turner rush you to the hospital, the waitress got fired, the owner of _Flick’s_ is going to pay your hospital bill, in order to avoid a lawsuit, and you now get all your future meals there half-off.”

“I’m not eating there again.”

“That’s fair.”

Kai took Neuro’s hand in his. “By the way things look right now, the hospital thinks your going to get to go home today. But you have to take it easy for the next couple of days.”

“Good. Get me out of here,” Neuro cried dramatically, causing everyone to snicker.

The nurse from earlier came back a few hours later with discharge papers and instructions on what he should and should not do for the next couple of days. Neuro agreed to all the requirements of his departure—he just wanted out of there—and, with some assistance from Kai, got dressed.

“Shade is bringing his jeep around, so you don’t have to walk to far,” Kai explained as he guided a weary Neuro towards the exit.

“Mmmhmm. Sounds good,” Neuro mumbled. “Where’s Skylor and Turner?”

“They are going to meet us at your house. They’re getting things set up for you so when we get there, you can go right to bed,” Kai answered.

“I’ve slept for almost 2 days, I’m not tired,” Neuro meekly protested as they got outside.

“The way you’re talking and your body language says otherwise.”

Neuro just rolled his eyes as Shade pulled his jeep up to the front of the hospital. Kai helped Neuro into the backseat before climbing in himself.

Neuro ended up falling asleep on the way back, so when Shade pulled into Neuro’s driveway, he got out and opened the back door of his jeep so Kai could carry Neuro inside.

Opting not to wake Neuro up so he could change into a pair of pajamas, Kai carried Neuro into the bedroom and put him on the bed. Kai removed Neuro’s boots before covering Neuro up and leaving to the living room.

Turner, Skylor, and Shade were already there, debating on what they should watch. Kai just sighed, went back to Neuro’s bedroom, removed his shoes, and climbed in next to Neuro.

Smiling, Kai pulled Neuro close to him and fell asleep.


End file.
